How Allegiant Should Of Ended
by Tessaaax
Summary: If you've read Allegiant, then you'll know that the ending isn't the happiest, so here is the happy ending you've been waiting for *I do not own the characters, only the plot, first chapter or 2 taken from book*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is a nervous kind of quiet in the hallway, though there people everywhere. I move closer to Caleb so don't lose sight of him. Sometimes all I want is to be a few inches taller so the world does not look like a dense collection of torsos.

We move quickly, but not too quickly.

The more security guards I see, the more pressure i feel building inside me. Caleb's backpack, with the clean suit an explosives inside it, bounces against his lower back as we walk. People are moving in all different directions, but soon, we will reach a hallway that no one has any reason to walk down.

"I think something must have happened to Cara," Matthew says. The lights were supposed to be off by now."

I nod. I feel the gun digging into my back, disguised by my baggy shirt. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to use it, but it seems that I will, and even then it might not be enough to get us to the weapons lab.

I touch Caleb's arm, and Matthew's, stopping all three of us in the middle of the hallway.

"I have an idea," I say. "We split up. Caleb and I will run to the lab, and Matthew, cause some kind of diversion."

"A diversion?"

"You have a gun, dont you?" I say. "Fire into the air."

He hesitates. "Do it," I say through gritted teeth.

Matthew takes his gun out. I grab Caleb's elbow and steer him down the hallway. Over my shoulder I watch Matthew lift the gun over his head and fire straight up, at one of the glass panels above him. At the sharp bang, I burst into a run, dragging Caleb with me. Screams and shattering glass fill the air, and security guards run past us without noticing that we are running awag from the dormitories, running toward a place we should not be.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a strange thing to feel my instincts and Dauntless training kick in. My breathing becomes deeper, more even, as we follow the route we determined this morning. My mind feels sharper, clearer. I look at Caleb, expecting to see the same thing happening to him, but all the blood seems to ha e drained from his face, and he is gasping. I keep my hand firm on his elbow to steady him.

We round a corner, shoes squeaking on the tile, and an empty hallway with a mirrored ceiling stretches out infront of us. I feel a surge of triumph. I know this place. We aren't far now. We're going to make it.

"Stop!" a voice shouts from behind me.

The security guards. They found us.

"Stop or we'll shoot!"

Caleb shudders and lifts his hands. I lift mine, too, and look at him.

I feel everything slowing down inside me, my racing thoughts and the pounding of my heart.

When I look at him, I dont see the cowardly young man who sold me out for Jeanine Matthews, and I don't hear the excuses he gave me afterwards.

When I look at him, I see the boy who held my hand in the hospital when our Mother broke her wrist and told me it would be all right. I see the brother who told me to make my own choices, the night before the Choosing Ceremony. I think of all the remarkable things he is - smart and enthusiastic and observant, quiet and earnest and kind.

He is a part of me, always will be, and I am a part of him, too. I dont belong to Abnegation, or Dauntless, or even the Divergent. I don't belong to the Bureau or the experiment or the Fringe. I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me - they, and the love and loyalty I give them, from my identity far more than any word or group ever could.

I love my brother. I love him, and he is quaking with terror at the thought of death. I love him and all I can think, all I can hear in my mind, are the words I said to him a few days ago: I would never deliver you to your own execution.

"Caleb," I say. "Give me the backpack."

"What?" he says.

I slip my hand under the back of my shirt and grab my gun. I point it at him. "Give me the backpack." "Tris, no." He shakes his head. "I won't let you do that."

"Put down your weapon!" the guard screams at the end of the hallway. "Put down your weapon or we will fire!"

"I might survive the death serum," I say. "I'm good at fighting off serums. There's a chance I'll survive. There's no chance you would survive. Give me the the backpack or I'll shoot you in the leg and take it from you."

Then I raise my voice so the guards can hear me, "He's my hostage! Come any closer and I'll kill him!"

In that moment he reminds me of our father. His eyes are tired and sad. There's a shadow of a beard on his chin. His hands shake as he pulls the backpack to the front of his body and offers it to me.

I take it and swing it over my shoulder. I keep my gun pointed at him and shift so he's blocking my view of the soldiers at the end of the hallway.

"Caleb," I say "I love you."

His eyes gleam with tears as he says, "I love you, too, Beatrice."

"Get down on the floor!" I yell, for the benefit of the guards.

Caleb sinks to his knees.

"If I don't survive," I say, "Tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him."


	3. Chapter 3

I back up, aiming over Caleb's shoulder at one of the security guards. I inhale and steady my hand. I exhale and fire. I hear a pained yell, sprint in the other direction with the sound of gunfire in my ears. I run a crooked path so it's harder to hit me, and then dive around the corner. A bullet hits the wall right behind me, putting a hole in it.

As I run, I swing the backpack around my body and open the zipper. I takeout the explosives and detonator; there are shouts and running footsteps behind me. I don't have any time. I don't have any time.

I run harder, faster than I thought I could. The impact of each footstep shudders through me and I turn the next corner, where there are two guards standing by the doors Nita and the invaders broke. Clutching the explosives and detonator to my chest with my free hand, I shoot one guard in the leg and the other in the chest.

The one I shot in the leg reaches for his gun, and I fire again, closing my eyes after I aim. He doesn't move again.

I run past the broken doors and into the hallway behind them. I slam th explosives against the metal bar where the two doors to the weapons lab join, and clamp down the claws around the edge of the bar so it will stay. Then I run back to the end of the hallway and round the corner, and crouch, my back to the doors, as I press the detonation button and shield my ears with my palms.

The noise vibrates in my bones as the small bomb detonates, and the force of the blast throws me sideways, my gun sliding across the floor. Pieces of glass and metal spray through the air, falling to the floor where I lie, stunned. Even though I sealed off my ears with my hands, I still hear ringing when I take them away, and I feel unsteady on my feet.

At the end of the hallway, the guards have caught up with me. They fire, and a bullet hits me in the fleshy part of my arm. I scream, clapping my hand over the wound, and my vision goes spotty at the edges as I throw myself around the corner again, grabbing my gun from where it was blasted out of my hand, and half stumble and half walk to the doors I blasted open.

Beyond the doors is a small vestibule with a set of sealed, lockless doors at the other end. Through the windows in those doors I see the weapons lab, the even rows of machinery and dark devices and endless serum vials. I also see a figure in a wheel chair, staring at me eagerly. David.

I hear a spraying sound and know that death serum is floating through the air, I also know that the guards are going to catch up to me so I don't have time to put on the clean suit which should delay the effects of the death serum, but most importantly I know I can survive this, so I smile at David, who is watching me eagerly, thinking, hoping that I am about to die, and step into the vestibule.


	4. Chapter 4

The death serum smells like smoke and spice, and my lungs reject it with the first breath I take. I cough and splutter, and I am swallowed up by darkness.

I crumple to my knees. My body feels like someone has replaced my blood with molasses, and my bones with lead. An invisible thread tugs me toward sleep, but I want to be awake. It is important that I want to be awake. I imagine that wanting, that desire, burning in my chest like a flame.

The thread tugs harder, and I stoke the flame with names. Tobias. Caleb. Christina. Matthew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah.

But I can't bear up under the serum's weight. My body falls to the side, and my wounded arm presses to the cold ground.

I am drifting...

It would be nice to float away, a voice in my head says. To see where I will go…

But the fire, the fire.

The desire to live.

I am not done yet, I am not.

I feel like I am digging through my own mind. It is difficult to remember why I came here and why I care about unburdening myself from this beautiful weight. But then my scratching hands find it, the memory of my Mother's face, and the strange angles of her limbs on the pavement, and the blood seeping from my Father's body.

But they are dead, the voice says. You could join them.

They died for me, I answer. And now I have something to do, in return. I have to stop other people from losing everything. I have to save the city and the people my Mather and Father loved.

If I go join my parents, I want to carry with me a good reason, not this – this senseless collapsing at the threshold.

The fire, the fire. It rages within, a campfire and then an inferno, and my body is its fuel. I feel it racing through me, eating away at the weight. There is nothing that can kill me now; I am powerful and invincible and eternal.

I feel the serum clinging to my skin like oil, but the darkness recedes. I slap a heavy hand over the floor and push myself up, and see David's surprised face staring at me through the door.

Bent at the waist, I shove my shoulder into the double doors, and they squeak across the floor as their seal breaks. I breathe clean air and stand up straighter. I am there, I am there.

I can feel David's presence, beside me, but I am too busy breathing in the clean air, to confront him. Until I hear him click a bullet into the chamber of a gun, a gun which is pressed up against my head.

"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris."

"Hello David," I say, raising my own gun.

This takes him by surprise.

David seems pretty annoyed, well I guess I would be too to have someone survive my best weapon and then point a gun at my head, while I have no defence, no training. But I have been trained, I've been trained like a Dauntless, trained to kill and defend myself, trained to keep on going.

'How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?' David asks.

I blink at him, dazed.

'I didn't,' I say.

'Don't be stupid,' David says. 'You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance.'

I just stare at him, not sure what to stay. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact that I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add.

'I suppose it no longer matters,' he says. 'We're here now.' In other words it doesn't matter because I'll be to dead to tell anyone.

'What are you doing here?' I mumble. My lips feel awkwardly large, hard to talk around. I still feel that oily heaviness on my skin, like death is clinging to me even though I have defeated it.

'I knew something was going on,' David says. 'You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?' He shakes his head. 'And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you.'

'You came here alone?' I say. 'Not very smart, are you'

His bright eyes squint a little. 'Well, you see at the time I believed that I was the only one resistant to death serum, and that was not very clever of me.'

'So, not smart,' I say, I'd started inching towards one of the shelves, it has a black box on it, with a silver keypad, it looked exactly how Matthew had described it earlier to Caleb.

David was looking at the floor, despite being a very determined man, he knew that death was coming.

'I know what you did,' I say, taking another step back hoping the accusation will distract him. 'I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths – for my Mother's death. I know.'

'I am not responsible for her death!' David says, the words bursting from him, too loud and too sudden. 'I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it killed her!'

I frown at him. There's something about his reaction – about the glassiness of his eyes – something that he mumbled when Nita shot him with the fear serum – something about her.

'Did you love her?' I say. 'All those years she was sending you correspondence . . . the reason you never wanted her to stay there . . . the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my Father . . .'

Davis sits still, like a statue, like a man of stone.

'I did,' he says, 'But that time is past.'

I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good – I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait till the air is clear of death serum.

David still seems to be recovering from what he just admitted, so I lunge towards the device and start typing in the numbers Matthew taught Caleb into the key pad. As soon as I'm done I reach to press the green activation button, but David has recovered, and I feel I searing pain in my arm, right next to where I was shot earlier. I scream but press the button and I hear a beep. I turn around and see David slumped over in his chair.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot to me, so I posted a long chapter for you, keep review/favourite/following :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I feel lips brushing my forehead, and struggle to open my eyes.

I see Tobias leaning over me, with a look of concern on his face, but that look soon changes to happiness when he realizes I'm awake. I kiss him, and hear a groan coming from my left, its Uriah of course its Uriah.

Uriah!

'Since when are you awake?' I ask breaking away and turning to see Uriah standing next his brother and a woman who can only be their Mother.

'Not long, just since Mom and Zeke got here, about the same time as you went out,' Uriah replies simply.

'What happened to me?' I ask turning back to Tobias.

'You passed out from blood loss after releasing the memory serum, and Caleb came to get you and take you here,' Tobias says answering what was going to be my next question as well.

'Where is here?' I ask.

'We're in one of the hospitals rooms at the compound, just there are no nurses so we're going by what Caleb and Cara say.'

I see Caleb and Cara standing in the corner reading a textbook and pointing out different bits excitedly.

I feel my eyelids drooping as sleep takes over, and the last thing I see is Tobias smiling down at me.

When I wake again I feel my arm, the searing pain that comes from two gunshot wounds and know that they've lowered my medication. There will be no more dreamless, painless sleep.

'Oh so you're awake now?' says a light voice, Christina.

Only now I remember that I didn't see her in the hospital room when I first woke up, I didn't notice at the time but she was the only one missing.

'Where were you when I first woke up in hospital? And where is everyone else now?' I ask.

'I was with my family when you woke up; my sister was shot when we returned from the city, by a guard who hadn't lost his mind, yet.' I must have looked concerned because Christina rushes on, 'She didn't die or anything, she was only shot in the arm, but as you know it's pretty sore.' I do know. It is sore. 'And everyone else is helping teach everyone, except Tobias, he went to get cake, and should be back soon.'

We sit in silence for a few minutes, until Tobias walks in the door with a plate of cake in his hand; it looks exactly like Dauntless cake. He stops, suddenly and does a sort of double take when he sees my eyes open. Then he rushes over and puts his cake down, carefully, and then kisses me.

'Well I'll just leave you two alone. . .' says Christina, smirking and walking out.

'How long was I out?' I ask.

'About two days, why?'

'If I get that reaction from only 2 days I wonder what would happen if I was out for a week.' I answer.

'Do you want me to show you?' Tobias askes, smirking.

'Does it involve my seventh fear?' I ask.

'Yes, it does,' Tobias is now full on grinning.

'Well, I'd rather you didn't show me then,' I say and Tobias looks hurt so I rush on. 'Because of my arm not because I'm still scared.' And I grin as his hurt look disappears.

I feel sleep taking over and before I can ask where I am now, I fall asleep.

I have nightmares, about my fear landscape even though it hasn't bothered me since the end of initiation.


	6. Chapter 6

I awake with a groan and the feel of lips on my neck.

The lips stop, and I groan again.

My arm is on fire, they definitely reduced my medication.

'Owww' I say.

'Me?' I hear Tobias ask.

'No I got shot.' I reply.

'I noticed.'

'Where are we?' I ask changing the subject.

'We're at home.'

'Home?'

'Our new home.'

'Home?' I ask again.

'They opened the gate to the city to allow people from the fringe or anywhere else to come and live in the city, and to let people out, someone had a really nice house and they moved out so we moved in.' Tobias says.

'We?' I ask, apparently they didn't lower the drugs as much as I thought, I still can't make sense of anything.

'We live together now, Tris.'

My eyes open and there's no one anywhere I can see.

I'm hungry.

I try to stand up and wobble a bit, but I straighten and I feel almost normal. I walk out of the room it's a big airy room with a huge double bed in it, I wonder why. In front of me I see stairs and a hallway leading to other rooms, I start going down the stairs, when I reach the bottom I smell food cooking, I turn left and the smells stronger, it smells like the burgers we had at the start of initiation. I see Tobias stick his head out the door and shout 'She's here!'

'Yes!' I think that's Christina coming from across the hall in what looks like big TV room.

I walk into the kitchen and see Tobias cooking taking the burgers out of the oven.

'I didn't know you cooked?' I say to him.

'Neither did I,' he says glancing at the burgers. 'Go through and see everyone in the TV room, I'll be right through.'

I walk across the hall and into the room, it's big and light.

'Heeey!' Christina shouts rushing over and hugging me, then dragging me over to see everyone else in the room. Everyone I know is here, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Caleb, Matthew, Cara.

I feel so happy; I haven't seen anyone in ages.

'Ewww' I say glaring at Tobias, Zeke and Uriah's bottles, 'how can you drink that stuff?'

'What?' Zeke says looking at me, 'have you never had beer before?'

'No,' I say suspiciously.

'Well you're not Dauntless then,' he says.

'How does drinking alcohol make me Dauntless?'

'Everyone in Dauntless drinks alcohol, just like everyone in Erudite reads books.'

'So you're saying I have to drink that to be Dauntless?'

'Yes.'

'Fine then.'

I reach over and take Tobias' beer and take a sip. It's disgusting. I pull a face as liquid fire goes down my throat and everyone laughs.

'Ok, I'm Dauntless and never again am I drinking that stuff.' I say.

Once everyone leaves, around midnight, I head upstairs to the room I was sleeping in earlier and look out the window, it overlooks the marsh and I can see they've already began trying to fill it with water.

'Hey,' Tobias says and I jump, I hadn't noticed him come in.

'Hi,' I say.

'Do you want to go to bed?' Tobias asks, he looks awkward and nervous.

'Why do you look nervous?' I ask him.

'Because there's only one bed,' he replies.

'Oh,' I say, 'Sure.'

'Really?' he asks.

'Really,' I say.


End file.
